Romeo Aono
by Catyz101
Summary: "Well as my son, you will inherit everything, and I guess that includes my harem." Tsukune laughed. One shot. Just something that I randomly thought of. XD enjoy. Rated T to be safe.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is just a random thing that popped in my head. Please don't take it too seriously.

**Inner Moka**

_Thoughts_

Tsukune Romeo Aono was widely known in both the human realm and the monster realm. In the human world for being, the hottest, richest guy with some hot aunties. In the monster realm for being, the child of the great Moka Akashyia, and Tsukune Aono. The two people who took down the fairytale organization. His hot 'aunties' happened to be his old dad's harem. Strangely enough they all lived in the same castle.

He had his mother's red eyes and his father's black- brown hair. He was as kind and gentle as his father, but could be as fierce in battle like his mother. He went to a human school, but socialized with kids in the monster world. When he went to school he just put on contact lenses. It didn't matter, though, he'd always catch attention from all the other students when his 'aunts' would 'innocently' shout things that are 'not at all embarrassing'.

"Try not to sex all these girls up!" Kurumu would yell.

"Remember if you want to have a threesome invite me Desu!" Yukari would yell.

"Is this the girl you said was cute?" Mizore would say, "I'll teach you how to stock her later."

Ruby's had to be the worst of them all, "Remember that as my master you can whip me anytime you want! Oh was that bad of me to say? I'm sorry, master Tsukune! Punish me! Punish me hard!"

At least his lunch wasn't as bad, except for his mothers cooking. His mother would always make the oddest things. He could have sworn that one time his lunch moved at his attempts to eat it. Kurumu would give him lots of sweats. Once she had to deliver it because it didn't fit through the front door much less his backpack. Mizore would always give him lollipops.

He liked those the most. Ruby and Yukari would always give him funny looking liquids that he refused to drink. The one time he did, when he was seven, he ended up getting elephant ears. Ruby and Yukari were forever sorry. He of course forgave them and said he would drink the others to spear their feelings. He thought that after sixteen years of this, nothing could be worse. He was oh, so, wrong.

He finally realized that after he awoke from a very, very graphic dream.

"Unbelievable!" Tsukune Romeo Aono yelled as he slammed the door of his bedroom.

"Romeo, what's the matter?" His mother, Moka, asked him. Her green eyes looked concerned.

"**Yes, what seems to be the matter son?"** His mother's inner/true self asked. Over the years she had learned to talk so other people could hear her through the Rosario.

"I heard a yell! Are you okay, Ro-Ro?" Kurumu asked. She had just woken up and was still in her too much reviling pajamas.

"What's the matter did you have a bad dream?" Mizore said coming out of nowhere. She had a tank top that reviled most of her breasts.

"Master Tsukune, are you okay?" Ruby asked. She came in a G-string swimsuit.

Romeo suddenly blushed. _Do they always have to dress like that? Damn! _ Which made all of them all the more confused; Romeo was much like inner Moka when it came to blushing.

"Nothing. Now if you excuse me I look indecent to be in front of you ladies." Romeo said.

"Ro-Ro? What are you talking about? I've seen you naked." Kurumu said with a confused look.

Romeo looked away from her gaze blushing more.

"Did you have a sex dream?" Yukari said joking.

Romeo blushed furiously and looked like he'd exploded. The room became silent.

_Is he at that age already? _All of them thought.

"I-I-I must speak to father excuse me." Romeo said partially running to his father's office.

Ten Minutes Later

"Well as my son, you will inherit everything, and I guess that includes my harem." Tsukune laughed. _**(A/N: Minus Moka! Sick! That's his mother!)**_

Romeo blushed furiously, "I don't want to inherit your harem!"

"Then why did you have a sex dream about them?" Tsukune said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I have probably been hanging out with u-u-uncle Gin too much!" Romeo had never stuttered so much in his life as he did this hour.

"Wait until your aunts, uh, I mean your future harem hear about this." Tsukune smiled, "I guess you ended up more like your grandfather Issa. He was into the whole more than one wife thing."

"At of all the things that could happen in my teenage life, why'd I have to fall in love with his father's ex-harem!" Romeo shouted.

The door suddenly busted down. Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari all stood there with shocked looks and his mother was in her vampire form, momentarily.

"**I won't allow it! They're all way too old for you!"** Inner Moka roared.

"Hold on!" Yukari said, "You're not being fair Moka-sama! You got Tsukune-kun that means we can get Romeo. Desu! Plus, he's half vampire which means he's half immortal, so age doesn't really matter."

Kurumu pulled Romeo in a hug where his head was between her breasts, "I bet you love me the most right, Ro-Ro."

She was suddenly stuck with ice shards, "Hands off, boob woman! You love me more right, Ro~me~o." Mizore said holding on to his arm.

She was suddenly hit with a big pan, "Romeo-chan, Desu!" Yukari ran to hug Romeo as Mizore hit the floor.

"That's enough!" Ruby said pulling out a whip and hitting Yukari and rushed to Romeo's side, "punish me master!"

"Ahhh!" Outer Moka said looking at her son. She suddenly took hold of him and ran out the room.

"Ah, memories." Tsukune sighed and then chuckled, "Good luck son."

XD


End file.
